


a little while longer

by ThirdStreetMendoza



Series: dig two graves [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, ew this is old lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdStreetMendoza/pseuds/ThirdStreetMendoza
Summary: Set between SR2 and SR3.A chat on the roof. Just go with it.





	a little while longer

**Author's Note:**

> oOf this was one of the first things I ever wrote with these two and i honestly don't know if i still like it lmao

"Smoking is bad for you." 

"So is excessive amounts of chocolate cake."

"Touche."

Avery looked down at where Daniel sat against the wall, the wind tossing her hair around her shoulders. She slid down the wall next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Let me ask you one thing," he said, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Do you have a notebook full of snarky comebacks or do you just make them up on the spot?"

She snorted. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Was that a compliment?" She could practically feel him grinning.

"Maybe."

"You don't want to tell them yet?" he asked.

She looked down at their entwined hands. To be completely honest, she didn't want tell anyone; ever. The last time she'd openly flaunted a relationship, it had ended barely a month later, with an explosion that had left her in a coma, and even now she didn't know where they stood. It had taken years to piece herself back together and now here she was, doing exactly what she vowed she wouldn't do again.

"No," she replied. "A little longer. With you."

"You know they'll find out eventually," he said. Another puff of smoke. 

"I know."

Fuck, did she know. It was going to be chaos. 

"Admit it," he smirked. "You're enjoying it."

"Fuckin' loving it."


End file.
